Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ 10 \times 1 + 2 \times \dfrac{ 5 }{ 1 } $
Solution: $ = 10 \times 1 + 2 \times 5 $ $ = 10 + 2 \times 5 $ $ = 10 + 10 $ $ = 20 $